


Filthy (Take 2)

by Phantomtype



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, i mean ok its a little sexy. but that wasnt the intention like the first take, this one's not as sexy but i think i did a better job with the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomtype/pseuds/Phantomtype
Summary: While taking care of a small resistance of humans, Zamasu notices something different about his counterpart.





	Filthy (Take 2)

**Author's Note:**

> ok here's take 2 of the "filthy" prompt. i think i did a better job with this one even though it's shorter and less sexy than the first attempt lol
> 
> i hope u like!

It had been a slaughter.

Black and Zamasu had found another pocket of resistance hidden in a distant city, and they’d quickly taken care of it.  However, it didn’t take long for Zamasu to notice something was different about this time.

The kai had used his energy in the form of blasts and a sword to dispose of the mortals one by one, sometimes more at a time if they were grouped together.  This had made for very clean kills, which is what he preferred. He didn’t enjoy sullying his skin and clothing with the blood of lowly beings such as these.  His counterpart was the same...at least, at first.

Black had grown more efficient at taking care of mortals with his attacks.  He had taken powerful moves from Goku and used them to his advantage, taking down groups of them at a time.  However, as the bodies began to pile up, he changed tactics. He’d begun to fight hand-to-hand, seeming to take pleasure in killing them this way.  He broke bones, sliced bodies, and smiled while doing so. His thirst for blood seemed to only grow stronger as this went on.

It wasn’t until Black came upon his final victim that Zamasu truly saw what he was turning into—a bloodthirsty saiyan.  He had cornered the human, backing them up against a wall with his energy sword extended to his side. Then, he’d slowly raised it in a way that must have been agonizing for the human before he brought it down, slicing clean through them.  Blood spattered everywhere, including onto Black’s clothing and face, but he didn’t seem to care at all. He was breathing heavily, and as the lifeless body sunk to the ground, he looked to his hands. His vision became blurry, though he could still see the red liquid that stained them.

Zamasu lowered himself to the ground from where he was floating, landing a ways behind his companion.  “Are you finished?” he called out.

Black didn’t respond.

After a few moments, Zamasu raised his voice.  “Was that the last of them?”

Still, no reply.

The kai furrowed his brow, stepping forward.  “Zamasu, can you even hear me?”

When he was ignored for the third time, he began to feel a little uneasy.  He hesitantly moved closer, reaching out to place a hand on the other’s shoulder.  “Zamasu—?”

At his touch, Black jerked around, his energy sword cutting into Zamasu’s uniform, tearing it.  This startled him, and he stepped back, looking at Black with surprised disbelief. “...?!!”

It took a moment, but Black soon came back to reality from his apparent trance, realizing what he’d done.  His energy sword disappeared, and he reached out his hand towards the rip in the other’s clothing. “I—I apologize, I didn’t…”

Luckily, the cut healed almost as soon as it had been made, and Zamasu let out a breath.  “... It’s...quite fine.” The sight of Black’s bloodied appearance sort of unnerved him. “Are you feeling alright, Zamasu?  You didn’t answer me when I called to you.”

Black hesitated, looking over his shoulder at the mortal he’d slain.  “... I believe so. Something must have come over me for a moment.” He looked back at his twin.  “I’m fine, now.”

Zamasu frowned a little, looking him over.  “... You’re  **filthy** ,” he observed.  “Are you sure you’re fine?  I fear your mortal body may be having an effect on you…”

Black sighed.  “I assure you, I can handle whatever  _ effects _ this body might have upon me.  Come—I need to wash this filth off of me.  We’re done here.”

He lifted off the ground and began to fly into the sky, leaving his counterpart watching him from the ground.  Zamasu looked from him to the dead human in front of him. He wasn’t so sure about what Black had said.


End file.
